The way it goes
by CandyCola
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron, and their lives BEFORE HOGWARTS. Let me know and you can be part of the story, too. Review! I only up date on the basis that I get reviews!
1. The birth

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing on this site. I would be out spending all of my money. So there.  
  
Summary: The lives of the golden trio BEFORE Hogwarts. Each chapter will be a year. If I get some info wrong, could you just let me know and I'll fix it up.  
  
If you would like to be part of the story e.g. an early friend of Harry, Ron or Hermione's just let me know what you're name is in your review and if you want, who you want to be friends with.  
  
Also, the first few chapters will be third person; it's kind of hard to do it from a baby's point of view. I'll let you know when I decide they're old enough to tell the story.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
CandyCola  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry  
  
On the 31st of July at midnight, Harry Potter was born. It was long labour, and he was 2 days overdue, but it was nothing fancy. 3 days later, Harry, and his parents, Lily and James, were let out. Once home, Harry moved into his room, just opposite his parents room. Harry was like any baby. He was fine during the day, but started crying at night. Lily and James could not think of a better and more delightful son to call their own. He was born with the same messy black hair as his father and piercing green eyes, identical to his mothers.He was also quite cheeky, another trait he and his father shared.  
  
Ron  
  
The sixth child, he Ronald Weasley was never fawned over. By then, a child was no big deal. He was born with flaming red hair and was as pink as a flamingo when he was born. As soon as he was born he was shown a fake rubber spider by his twins. Ron started crying, but it was this that prepared him for the years to come, full of pranks and mistreatment.  
  
Hermione  
  
On the 19th of September Hermione Granger was born 7 days premature. It was quite a simple birth, lasting only 5 hours. Hermione did not cry, rather, she looked around the room in an interested manner. The nurses found this quite strange, but couldn't find anything wrong with her so sent her off puzzled, a day later.  
  
A/N I know that that chapter was really short, but it was almost like prologue. I promise the next chapters will be much longer. Again, if you have any ideas or would like to be included in the story, let me know by review or email me at barbiegirlbarbieworldhotmail.com  
  
CandyCola 


	2. 1 year olds!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. Do you really expect J.K Rowling to be on this site? Anyway this disclaimer will cover the whole story.

**Summary:** This is the first year of Harry, Hermiones and Ron's lives. Thanks to everyone that left their names, I'll include as most as possible. I may not be able to have you all friends with Hermione, as she was in great demand but I'll try and squeeze you all in. Also, I don't think you will all be able to be friends, maybe some that make fun of them. If this is ok with you, let me know.

Again, I'll say this. If you would like to be part of the story, leave your name in your review and I will include you as a friend of Harry, Hermione or Ron's, or a relation e.g. cousin. Let me know what you would like to be, too.

This chapter is in a different perspective again. I am just going to write in whatever way feels right for the chapter.

This story is written so that basically, if you have never read a Harry Potter book, you can read this and get an idea of the story and the beginning, and make it easier to comprehend the other Fanfiction stories on here.

**Chapter 2**

_Harry_

My first birthday. The first and last birthday I will ever spend with my parents. It was a fun day, spent down at the park. We fed the ducks and had a picnic. That year, my parents were killed. Up until I was 11 I had been under the impression that they had died in a car crash, but I then found out that they had been murdered by none other than lord Voldemort. Betrayed by one of their so-called 'friends', Peter Peddigrew. But my mother had saved me, begged that her life was taken over mine. But once she was killed, Voldemort still tried for me, and, amazingly enough, I survived. I drove Voldemort into hiding and all I emerged with was a single scar.

And that night I earnt my nickname: The boy who lived.

That night I was delivered to my aunt and uncles house, to live with them. They grudgingly took me in, intending to never tell me about my parents, or, in fact, my life before I showed up at their doorstep, wrapped into a neat little bundle in a basket.

_Ron_

For my first birthday my family and I had a barbecue. Being a baby I had no idea what was actually going on, but I enjoyed the presents and the attention. I got a jumper, as is the Weasley tradition, plus some baby-type toys. One of my few memories from that year is the fuss and celebrations when 'The boy who lived' defeated, or at least, drove back, Voldemort. The celebrations lasted all night, and was very noisy, so, I turned red and cried. As you do when you are a baby.

When I was 1 and 7 months, I said my first word, 'muggle'. Well, actually, it was more ike 'uggle' but everyone knows that translated it means muggle, so my parents were overjoyed.

_Hermione_

For my first birthday, I received a child's picture book (on the importance of brushing your teeth). At first I just looked at the pictures, but I actually managed to decipher them. By the time I was 1 and a half I could read some words. I could already say three words by that time, 'um' (mum) 'adda' (dad) and 'ook' (book). At 1 and three quarters, I was already putting words together, for example: 'Adda, ook now' (Dadda, book now).

**A/N** Good? Bad? I will probably start including those people in the next couple of chapters. I need reviews to continue! I probably won't continue until I get at least 5 reviews now. So review, review, review! Also read some of my other stories.

_CandyCola_


	3. 2 years old

**Summary:** This is when they are 2 years old. The people that left their names with start to be included from the next chapter onwards.  
  
I'll say this every time. If you would like to be included in the story, leave your name and which character you would like to be connected with. Also, not everyone can be friends, so I will need cousins and enemies. No more friends for Hermione, I'll already have to swap some people around.  
  
These 3 chapters have been small, since not much exciting stuff happens when you're 2. Next chapter they go to pre-school, which is always interesting. There are still spots for nice people/ mean people/ people who stand out for pre-school.  
  
Also, does Ron go to a muggle or normal pre-school?  
  
**Chapter 3  
**  
_**Harry**_  
  
My clearest memories as a 2 year-old would be the day I went to the doctors for a shot and received a lolly-pop afterwards. I got to suck on it for a little while before it was snatched off me, and I remembered that sweet, sugary taste for a long time. Another memory would be the first night I spent in the cupboard under the stairs. I had been sharing a room with Dudley up till then, though I only got a small corner in the large, spacious room. But one day I was told that I was to move under the stairs, to make room for Duddlikens new TV and PlayStation. He was only 2 years old like me, and what use a PlayStation is to a baby is beyond me, but Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia bought him one anyway.  
  
When I had just turned 2, I said my first word, 'boom' (broom). This household object had always interested me, but when I was heard saying this, Aunt Petunia flipped and Uncle Vernon got me into huge trouble, while Dudley sat there gurgling smugly.  
  
_**Ron**_  
  
When I turned 2, I received a mini toy broomstick. It could hover about 5 inches off the ground, and I adored it. It made me feel like a big kid, when all my brothers went off to play Quidditch, I could hover happily in the garden, watching them play.  
  
That year, my little sister was born. She was named Ginny. At first I thought she was awful, disgusting and that I didn't want a baby. In fact, I hated this so much that I went and hid under my bed for and hour when I found out my mum was pregnant. I soon got used to the idea of a baby sister and eventually started to like her. I was actually happy to have some company when all my brothers went off.  
  
_**Hermione**_  
  
For my two year old birthday I received more books from aunts, uncles, grandparents, godparents and friends. I began to speak fuller sentences, and my parents could almost make out what I was saying most of the time. My parents had some friends, the Dominic's, who had twins, a boy called Paul and a girl called Amii. Paul was a terror, he pulled my hair and teased me, but Amii was nice, and she seemed to know how to talk to her brother, and tell him to leave me alone.  
  
Amii and I became friends, despite the fact we could barely talk, we managed to have conversations. I even taught Amii how to read... sort of.  
  
**A/N** Yay! chapter three is done! Okay, the next chapter will have more people in it. As you can see, I have already added one in. Review, review, review! I accept anonymous reviews so there is no excuse!  
  
_CandyCola_


	4. Starting Pre School

**Summary:** They are three years-old now, which means more details and people in it!  
  
I am just going to send Ron to a normal pre-school, it's a lot easier and that's what I have been imagining. Can't you just see a tiny little red head, running around and talking about broomsticks?  
  
Leave your name, there are still spots to be friend, enemies or just people that say or do something noticeable.  
  
**Chapter 4  
**  
**_Harry  
_**  
For the day Dudley went to pre-school, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon bought Dudley a new, £300 outfit. He was sent to the poshest pre-school they could find, so that they could boast about it at their cocktail parties.  
  
The morning of Dudley's first day, I was meant to have a baby-sitter so that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon could spend the morning making sure there little Duddlikens didn't get too homesick. But my sitter called up to say she had the flu, so I went along too. When we arrived, Aunt Petunia was holding one of Dudley's fat hands and Uncle Vernon had the other. I trailed along behind. When the teacher noticed me, she questioned my age and asked why 'Dudley's brother' wasn't attending. After assuring her that I was not Dudleys brother, Uncle Vernon could not think of a reason for my not being able to attend pre-school, and gave in, deciding 'it would get me out of his hair during the day'.  
  
I eagerly anticipated each day I attended pre-school. I made a friend, called Jenn. Jenn and I used to play in the sandbox, we used to make cakes. We also had a game in which we could fly and we used to have all sorts of adventures.  
  
_Ron_  
  
I was so proud of myself when I heard I was going to a school. I had always wondered what the place that my older brothers went to almost every day was like. On my first day I was squeaky clean, with freshly ironed clothes and flatly combed hair. I arrived there at the same time as a tiny little girl. We walked inside and sat in the circle with all the other kids. The teacher made us go around in a circle and tell everyone our name and something about ourselves. The girls name was Lyz, and she told us that she liked to draw. When it got to me, I told them my name, then thought for a minute. 'I have a flying broomstick!'. Everyone looked at me, and the teachers thought I was a nutcase for the next two years.  
  
Lyz became my friend, as well as another girl called Maura. We would sleep next to each other at nap time, and swapped our little packets or biscuits for little packets of chips.  
  
**_Hermione  
_**  
On my first day at pre-school, I shocked the teachers when I immediately walked in and started reading one of the books on the book racks. I read all morning, and when I finished I realised that there was someone else reading. She introduced herself as Anne. We became instant friends. We had a strange sort of connection, which I could never really place my finger on.  
  
We were quite different from the other kids, while they ran around at lunch, Anne and I talked about good books, told stories and read.  
  
One day, during recess, a little kid with slicked back blonde hair walked up to me. He pulled my hair and asked me what my name was. When I stuck my tongue out at him, he told me that I was a 'Mudblood', and said that that was a bad word for someone that his daddy used. Then Anne came over and told him to leave me alone.  
  
**A/N** Okay, that's the end of chapter 4. I'm not going to continue until I have 40 reviews now. And if you haven't reviewed the other chapters, review them too. If you do, I'll give you a lolly! It's not that hard!  
  
**Review!**  
  
_CandyCola_


	5. Good Bye, Pre School!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I'm J.K Rowling, I own Harry Potter! There I said it! So sue me! Who cares? Two guys in suits show up and arrest author -pant pant- I escaped! Ok, Harry Potter does not belong to me! –But Draco does! - mwahahahahahaha! Guys in suits show up again and take author away  
  
_I'm baaack!_  
  
Sorry it took so long to update, I'm on holidays, but I've been out every day. I'm going on holidays from the 14th til the 16th of July and we go back to school 20th.  
  
**Chapter 5  
**  
**_Harry  
_**  
During my second year of pre-school, I stayed friends with Jenn. Dudley and his is friend, Piers, used to try and hurt Jenn and me, as they had just discovered what a useful weapon a fist was. The Kindergarten teacher, Ms Norway, caught them in the act one day and put Dudley in Time Out. One day, as I was running away from Dudley, who was considerably slower than me, but panted on through desperation, I somehow wound up in a toilet cubicle with the door locked. I couldn't really remember how I got in there, but I got in trouble, as the toilet was out-of-bounds at recess.  
  
One day, when Uncle Vernon had come back from the city, I remember him being in a rage, carrying on about some large red-headed family bustling around outside some shops in London (AN Does anyone know what the name of the shops around the Leaky Cauldron are called?)Wearing weird, dress type things.

At pre-school, Dudley always got the most extravagant lunches, and I would get peanut butter sandwiches on stale bread, with some of Mrs. Figgs left over, use-by-November-last-year cakes, usually in some disgusting flavour. Jenn would share something of hers with me, though.

**_Ron_**

Pre-school the second time round was definitely less terrifying. Maura moved, so she didn't come to my pre-school any more, but Lyz was still there. The teachers always used to comment on our active imaginations, how we were always inventing some game to play.

On of my best memories is of all my family going to the Quidditch World Cup together (AN Lets say, it comes every 10 years, when they're 4, 14, 24 etc.) That year England was in the Semi-Finals, against Australia, Canada and Ireland.

Lyz invited me to her birthday party that year, at the fun center, she drowned in the ball pit and I had to save her. (AN That happened to me once!)

**_Hermione_**

By the time I left pre-school, I had read as many books as your average third-grader. I was reading mini chapter books, and understanding them. The teachers joked that my brain was bigger than my body. At pe-school, your average 4-year-old games and activities didn't interest me. Instead of playing with play-dough, I would read. An Encyclopedia was a lot more interesting than a sand box, and following bugs around the room was boring.

At my end of year Christmas concert, Anne and I got the main parts, as we could remember lines. We even had a mini graduation, my diploma still hangs on my wall. By then I was eagerly anticipating Primary School.

AN Ok, no I need to know something.** In England, do they do school like Australia ( Pre-school, 2 years, Primary school, Grades Kindy, year 1, year 2 etc. till year 6, then High school, grades 7 through 12, then Uni) or do they do the whole American thing with Middle School and everything. If its American, can someone please explain it to me. Or do they have a totally differnent system. I NEED HELP!!!! I'M SO CONFUSED!!!!**

_CandyCola_


	6. Starting School

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
  
**Authors Note:** I'm back! I'm gonna try and spit this chapter out now, before I go back to school. It may be short, I'm not really sure yet.  
  
**Chapter 6  
  
**_**Harry  
**_  
My first day of school was miserable. Dudley found some friend, each as horrible as the last. What's more, they all worshipped Dudley. He said jump, they'd jump, trying to outdo each other. I spent most of my lunchtime trying to escape the evil clutches of The Duddley-Bot's, as I named them. I barely had time to make friends, and even if I did, Dudley would find some way to make the life miserable with anyone that associated in anyway with me. Jenn didn't go to my school, which was even worse.  
  
I spent most of my time at home in my cupboard. I would sneak food in in the middle of the night, so that I didn't have to attend as many meals. At lunch, I still received next-to-nothing to eat, or I would just receive 50p to buy something.  
  
Because I had to cope with so much as such a young age, I grew up very quickly. I saved most of the 50p, buying at the canteen only an apple and drinking water from the bubblers.  
  
**_Ron_**  
  
Lyz went to my school, but she met a whole lot of girls and they became friends. I met a guy called Sam, and he became my friend (AN Sorry guys! But I didn't want o make them too feminine, you don't have opposite friends as much in primary school, at least, I didn't.) Sam and I liked playing at the slippery dip. On the first day we met a girl called Mel, who was kind of strange. She snuck up behind Sam and called him a weird teddy-bear killer, then screamed, and started doing the Hokey-Pokey. From that day on we tried to avoid her.  
  
_**Hermione**_  
  
On my first day of school I was readily prepared. I had a huge book bag, so heavy I could barely manage two steps with it, let alone all the way to school. When I arrived, however I was extremely disappointed, as all that was required was a pencil and lunch. My teacher was called Ms. Oozer. She was quite pretty, with long blonde hair, and she was only about 24 years old.  
  
One girl at school was very mean. Her name was Shacher, she came from Israel and she had the most gorgeous eyes. She had a large group of friends, and they used to make fun of me because of my huge book bag. I made a friend called Kyley. She didn't really like books, but she respected the fact that I did, so we got on well.  
  
**AN** Okay! I have done another chapter! I'm thinking of starting a new story soon. There is about five or six chapters left in this story, so I'll start a new one soon.  
  
By the way, **REVIEW!** I am very greedy and I want more reviews.

**I have to go back to school in 2 days, but if you review, it may help ease the pain.  
**  
_CandyCola_


	7. Second year of school

**A/N** Sorry guys! School's weighing me down. Majorly. Homework sucks. Thanks for your reviews! I might dedicate the next chapter to review thank you's... I should have done that from the beginning. Oh well. If you want a personal message, and your name published, send in a **review**!

**Chapter 7**

_**Harry**_

Once I got into the second grade, I kind of started thinking that, as long as I was under the Dursleys house, I might as well make the most of it. So I stayed in the best room of the house... my room, even more that before. One day, after walking home for the third time that week (Uncle Vernon seemed to have 'forgotten' to pick me up) I went up to my room to find a huge cake on my table. It had a letter next to it, which read, simply, 'Enjoy, Harry Potter', in flutterish handwriting.

On my birthday, I received an elastic band from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. That night, I also remember there being fireworks, and during the day of my birthday, I noticed a lot more of those funny people wearing long dress's than usual. It had been like this every year, and I just assumed that it was some sort of religious holiday for some weird cult.

_**Ron**_

My mum was actually quite hesitant about sending me to a muggle school, but my father was all for it. Every night, when he came home from work, he would ask me all about what the muggles wore, ate, played, etcetera. My mother just rolled her eyes, but eventually got used to it.

In first grade, Sam decided that he wanted to be one of those 'Soccer guys'. All of a sudden, the slide wasn't good enough for him. But, as I was so young, I took the rejection easily and simply hung out with two boys, called John and Billy.

**_Hermione_**

For the second grade, we began learning, and doing worksheets, instead of just doing artsy crafts all day. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I didn't enjoy it, I just wanted to have a bit more of a challenge. That year, I was voted student representative by my class. Perhaps because I was bossy, but I did enjoy it.

That year, I also became friends with Shachar, who was actually really, really nice. We started hanging out together; she even got me to play water-polo with her. Though I didn't enjoy it, and wasn't particularly good, it was a good experience.

**A/N** Ok, in the last chapter, Shacher was mean. I also said that she was Israeli. These two have nothing to do with each other, a mere coincidence, nothing to do with the Palestinians or anything. Ok? Good.

Pleeease **review**!!!!!! This is the only good story I have done, ever. I am reeeeeally greedy, and I don't care that I have 80 **review**s. I like having all the emails as an excuse not to do my homework. Pleeeeeeeeeease **review**!!!!!!!! **Review**!


	8. Thanking everyone who reviewed!

_I'm gonna thank everyone who has sent me more than one review, or reviewed my newest chapter. The reason being only one, is because some of the people that reviews the first chapter never came back, therefore it doesn't really matter because they won't be checking back._

_Ok, here we go! brave face_

**urges**- _Thank you! I'm glad that little problem got sorted out. And I like people being friends better than enemies._

**hydraspit**- _Ummmm... well, now he has had a cake. Sorry, I haven't really re-read the first book for quite some time. As for the bedroom thing, I'm sure you know what I meant._

**darkdestiney2000**- _Thanks for my happy review! : ) That took a couple of minutes off homework. When I have something to do instead of homework, it takes me about three times the time it normally would._

**halfblood princess**- _Thanks! Isn't it funny, most ideas like that just suddenly come to you? Yeah, I'm having fun writing Hermione. It gets more interesting as they get older._

**Romancer 4-ever**- _I know, it's like the teacher's don't want us to have a social life. thanks for the review!_

**Gryffindor620**- _Well, this is a before Hogwarts story, but I was thinking, once this is done, I might do a similar story, but after Hogwarts. And of course, it shall be Harry/Hermione. Could you give me lots of anonymous reviews anyway? Please? puppy dog eyes_

**Lunar Blade**- _Thanks for the review! I'll see if I can squeeze you in, but it's kind of late in the story, and I already have most of the people and stuff worked out._

**stars-n-moons91-** _I actually am not having anyone as a friend of Harry's, as he never really had friends. Thanks for the review, though!_

**BeadlingGirl**- _Thank you, Lauren! You really are too nice blushes. Yeah, I try to make Hermione's longer, it's just quite hard, and her life is the one that was mentioned least in the books. Oh well, I did more this time! If you see this before I see you at school. Hope you had fun skiing! :)_

**Laughing Dragoness**- _Aughh, school sucks. But what are you gonna do? Only...3 and a half years left of High School, then off to Uni. Oh well, thanks for the review!_

**Adlea Evanstar**- _I don't think I can have you in there any more, I could try, but I'm can't make any promises. Thanks for the review, though! By the way, cool name._

**Lyz**- _I never had guy friends, like, not proper guy friends. There was this one guy that asked me over to his house once... but I faked sick so that I didn't have to go. Lol. I was an evil child. Anyway, thank you for my :) review!_

**Steph**- _Thanks, Boysenberry! Or whatever berry you are... (We gave each other berry nicknames, I'm Blueberry 'cos of my blue eyes)_

**Ami M. Mercury**- _Sorry, I don't think so : ( I can't see any way for her to fit in there. Thanks for the review, anyway!_

**angel of paisley**- _Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it so much! I'm having fun writing this story, so more on the way!_

**Jas**- _Go Raspberry! You read! You reviewed! And Eomer is still a chick. But still, thanks!_

**MedievalMaiden98**- _Thanks for the review! Hey, you don't have a Fanfiction account, do you? I would have liked to check it out._

**Sammy-Antha**- _Um, no offense, but the name you used kind of hints at what your name is. Is it Samantha? Anyway, thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked my story!_

**Fun4ever**- _Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing praise. It makes writing very fulfilling. Thanks again!_

**grincat**- _Thank you! You should see the big grin on my face when I get a review._

**dont-give-me-a-pen**- _Thanks for your reviews. Have you stopped reading though? Shame, you're in the last chapter. Or maybe it was the second last one. Thanks for the reviews, anyway!_

_Thanks to:_ **LemonKitty, katysays22, harry-luvva, Brummie-Babe, demented-squrriel, Monkeys rok my sox, rogue, JuicyJuice, Wind Whisperer, BeBopALula, ERMonkey Burner of Cookies, just-a-little-insane, Bookwormgurl, Jenn, omigod, :-) and skyphoenix.**

_You all reviewed the first chapter, and didn't review again. I've thanked you, but I couldn't possible have a personal message for all of you, especially the ones that reviewed saying just that James' eyes weren't green._

_I'm sure none of you would have actually read that, but oh well. I think I am going to a start a new story now, or soon._

_New chapter coming soon! If you guys have any ideas, let me know._

_Over and Out,_

_**CandyCola**_


End file.
